The primary objective of this Phase I Study of a humanized IgG antibody is to determine the maximal tolerated dose (MTD) of 3622W94 in patients with refractory disease whose primary tumor expresses EGP40. Humanization may result in a longer half-life than that of a murine antibody. The study is directed at patients with metastatic colon, lung or prostate cancers that express EGP40 and are refractory to at least one standard chemotherapy (colon and lung) or one standard hormonal therapy (prostate). Three patients will be treated at each dose level until dose-limiting toxicity is observed. An additional 3 patients will be enrolled at the MTD.